1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure displaying system and a figure displaying method using the same.
In accordance with developments in computer technology, application programs for displaying graphics by using a computer, wherein higher visual effects are necessary, have been developed. For example, computer graphics or animation technologies belong to the above technical field. In these application programs, to get higher visual effects, a complicated and advanced display is necessary and the realization of such a display has been difficult.
Under the circumstances, if a highly functionary figure displaying tools which support a visual display are provided, a computer graphics of an animation program is easily implemented and the contributions are great.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system includes an application processing part, a figure displaying processor, and a display unit. The application processing part and the display unit are connected to the figure displaying processor. The application processing part manages rendering information.
The display unit outputs a figure on a CRT (cathode ray tube) display. The application processing part generates display instructions to display a figure, and transmits the display instructions to the figure display processor. The figure display processor displays the figure on the display unit in accordance with display instructions sent from the application processing part. The figure display processor is provided as various forms, for example, a program library, window system, or the like, and is one of most important parts of current graphical user interface. The display instructions are instructions for the figure display processor to execute display, erase, move, magnify, and reduce.
In a figure display system, the figure display processor can display a figure in accordance with the display instructions and it is possible for a plurality of figures to be displayed on the display unit by supplying a plurality of display instructions from the application processing part. However, generally in a conventional figure display system, the application processing part manages rendering information, for example, shape, position, and size of the figure, and such detailed rendering information must be supplied to the figure display processor with the display instructions. Thus, there are the following problems.
(A) Lack of functions for managing information necessary to display the figure PA1 (B) Insufficient functions for changing the shape of a figure PA1 (C) Lack of functions for changing behavior of the figure according to the change of the shape of a figure PA1 (D) Lack of functions for handling the composite figure which combines a plurality of figures
A detailed description of the above problems is stated hereinafter with reference to drawings.